thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends Cartoon Wiki
Welcome to the Thomas and Friends Cartoon Wiki The Thomas and Friends Webseries is the official animated series for the Thomas and Friends franchise. It is animated by Pixel Zoo Animations. Its main running networks are YouTube and Netflix. So far it has produced a total of 83 episodes. It debuted on June 24, 2014. In August 2014, Mattel built brand awareness with their Thomas and Friends short cartoon videos on their YouTube channel Thomas World, but it was the YouTube videos of consumers unwrapping and playing with the toy that helped catapult its success. Each episode formerly ran one to three minutes long, but as of 2018, each episode runs about four to seven minutes long. Characters Engines *Thomas *Percy *Philip *James *Emily *Chee Zee *Rajiv *Duck *Oliver *Etienne *Rosie *Frieda *Milk Bud *Lexi *Yong Bao *Carlos *Raul *Mike Rophone *Vinnie *Donald and Douglas *Diesel 10 *Shane *Gina *Axel *Hiro *Bill and Ben *Bash and Dash *Duke *Flora *Belle *Molly *Gator *Daisy *Rebecca *Hannah *Henrietta *Smudger *Caitlin *Mavis *Marion *Frankie *Hurricane *Ivan *Luke *Glynn *Theo *Merlin *Elizabeth *Duncan *Madge *Dennis *Neville *Mike *Rex *Peter Sam *Skarloey *Ace *Kwaku *Natalie *The American Diesel *Noor Jehan *Shankar Shoppies *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Pretti Pressie *Pineapple *Mystabella Shoppets *Rainbow Sparkle *Pupkin Cake *Foxy Lemons Voices UK *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *John Hasler as Thomas, Smudger *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip, Bill *Rob Rackstraw as James, Etienne, Raul, Donald, Axel *Ashima *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Frieda, Gina, Belle, Mavis *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee, Mike Rophone *Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv *Steven Kynman as Duck, Dennis, Peter Sam *Joe Mills as Oliver, Douglas *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah *Dan Li as Yong Bao *Gabriel Porras as Carlos *John Schwab as Vinnie *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Ben, Bash *Shane Jacobson as Shane *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Keith Wickham as Dash, Glynn, Skarloey *Lady *Bernard Cribbins as Duke *Andrea Libman as Flora *Cara Theobold as Molly *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Jules de Jongh as Caitlin *Millie *Olivia Colman as Marion *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Bob Golding as Ivan *Michael Legge as Luke *Darren Boyd as Theo *Nia *Hong-Mei *Michelle Gomez as Elizabeth *Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex *Kate Harbour as Madge *Arthur Darvill as Neville *Tim Whitnall as Mike *Peter Andre as Ace *Abubakar Salim as Kwaku US *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Joseph May as Thomas *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip, Bill *Rob Rackstraw as James, Etienne, Raul, Donald, Axel *Ashima *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee, Mike Rophone *Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv *Steven Kynman as Duck, Dennis, Peter Sam *Joe Mills as Oliver, Douglas *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Teresa Gallagher as Frieda, Gina, Belle, Mavis *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah *Dan Li as Yong Bao *Gabriel Porras as Carlos *John Schwab as Vinnie *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Ben *Shane Jacobson as Shane *Togo Igawa as Hiro *William Hope as Bash *Kerry Shale as Dash *Lady *Bernard Cribbins as Duke *Andrea Libman as Flora *Cara Theobold as Molly *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *John Hasler as Smudger *Millie *Olivia Colman as Marion *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Bob Golding as Ivan *Michael Legge as Luke *Keith Wickham as Glynn, Skarloey *Darren Boyd as Theo *Nia *Hong-Mei *Michelle Gomez as Elizabeth *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Kate Harbour as Madge *Arthur Darvill as Neville *Tim Whitnall as Mike *Peter Andre as Ace *Abubakar Salim as Kwaku Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse